


Far Away and Safe

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Angst, Gen, Love, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a battle, Ratchet is thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away and Safe

* * *

I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
- "Wheel in the Sky," Journey

* * *

****

All across the battlefield smoke is rising from holes in the plating of Decepticons and Autobots alike.

And Ratchet, moving among the fallen, checking each and everyone alike to see who among them still bears a living spark, occasionally dodging fire from friend and enemy alike.

He uses a pede to turn one mech over, eyes widening for a moment at the construction of the face, before he relaxes, spotting the differences in framework, the Decepticon mark on the chest plate.

_He is safe_ , Ratchet tries to assure himself. His bonded is far from this planet and this place, mired in his lab on the Ark.

And for the briefest of moments, Ratchet is incredibly thankful for the distance that separates them.

 


End file.
